magnolia_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Mip
General Name: Mip Nicknames: Rice Topping, Bunny Cat, Long Ears Age: 7 Gender: Male Marital Status: Fished Appearance Height: 10" Weight: 1.5kg Fur: White with Golden Areas Eyes: Green Body type: Small Feline White Fur Cat with Golden tipped ears and back. Wears a small magic backpack that contains his Churros and a Light Brown Blanket. Other than a small pair of wings on his back the only outstanding physical trait he has is his abnormally long tail with yellow/orange paint secreting from the tip. Despite being covered in fur his body easily gets cold and often wanders closer to the warm bodies of others. Personality Mip likes to spend his days lazily sleeping on Akinobu’s shoulders. He is rather serious, however his movements do not match up to his voice. Ever since meeting with Grace he has become more open with people about his being as a human speaking cat, Exceed. He likes to have skinship with others helping him keep warm. He is more active at night, and cleans from the lack of individuals to converse with. Throughout the day he tries to act more human like but usually ends up acting more cat-like no matter what he tries. (Dem Instincts) Likes * Akinobu * Churros * Grace * Milk * Baths * Clean beds * Clean Areas * Sleeping Dislikes * Messy Beds * Messy Rooms * Messy Areas * Foreign Shoulders * Snakes History Mip was Hatched by a hungry 18 year old Akinobu, who was thinking of using Mip’s egg as a topping for his rather plain rice dish. After hatching Akinobu and Mip have been coasting and taking life one step at a time. Upon setting foot on Magnolia Mip decides it would be best to become stronger to be able to stand next to Akinobu and help him. During his rather short adventure throughout Magnolia he meets and befriends another Exceed, Fluffy, the first Exceed he has met. Together they rob a small quantity of Churros from a Merchant, swearing to one day come back to pay him back. Later on after some small talk Mip and Fluffy get lost within a crowd and end up unable to find each other again. After some more walking in town Mip meets a young lady by the name of Grace. Grace is the first Human Mip offically talks to outside of Akinobu, the two travel together around town in search of a guild and a way to contact Akinobu. Reaching a rather dirty looking bar Grace and Mip meet with a woman named Aibell, the guild master of the Rabbit's Foot guild. The Guild being the actual bar itself didn't impress Mip all that much, but he deemed it a place where he could potentially meet others and become strong. Further talks with Aibell and Mip joins the Rabbit's Foot Guild. Magic and Spells Primary Magic: When activated the area around Mip is cleansed of all magic of equal or lower power, cooldown starts once Mip finishes the spell. Sterilizing Paint Mip’s tail produces paint at will. Mip can use his tail to freely paint on any surface. On his command the paint can ignite, dealing minor damage to whatever is touching the paint, and sterilizing the surrounding area. Effect (passive): Cleans the area around Mip from harmful germs and bacteria. Slowly Cleans the Area as well (Clean by Mip’s Standards ex. Clothes being folded and put away in drawers.) Secondary Magic: Interaction Cliff Notes #Don't feed him Fish #Milk Cream Churros are his Favorite #Don't grab his tail #Petting him is allowed OC Relationships Trivia *Has a Magic Backpack that can hold a thousand churros. It also comes prepacked with a light brown blanket. *He likes to doodle rather childish drawings and send them to Akinobu every week. *He likes being groomed. *His tail can stretch to about a meter in length, when laid down his tail is about 16 inches in length. Gallery Quotes “Id rather see a churro fall from my hands than to see you cry” -To Akinobu Out of Character Info AZ